


Axion Escalion

by KnutThorson



Category: Diplomatic Incursion LARP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnutThorson/pseuds/KnutThorson
Summary: "Please? I'm bored today. Give me a character name and a number" followed by an extremely long list of questions.





	Axion Escalion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jayemgriffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayemgriffin/gifts).



I'm super busy with the start of the school year, so I don't have time to read your instructions very carefully. But I give you the name Axion Escalion, and the number 53. And now I will answer these questions. Holy cow there are a lot of them!  
  
  
1\. Axion's bedroom is absolutely regulation. They've sacrificed a bit of character in favor of clean minimalism and adherence to regulation and efficiency. However, there are a few posters over the bed of the Idol bands that they follow ( _Trifle Salad_ and _xXGAMMAXx_ , mainly).  
  
2\. Many people think that Axion is a "Get up at dawn and meditate" sort of person, but they actually prefer to sleep in as late as possible. Morning (or afternoon) cafsynth is a definite ritual, however.  
  
3\. Although they are fit, they do not exercise for fun. They join their fellow squad for tai chi and mental fortitude exercises each evening, but that's it.  
  
4\. Honestly, if the kitchen was in use they would probably either pull rank, turn on their charm or call in a favor to get whoever was cooking to make extra.  
  
5\. See #1 for cleanliness habits.  
  
6\. They eat a lot more junk food than you might think, but given the strictures of the Order that's still a lot more healthy than it might be. Certainly, their salt intake is perfectly fine, no risk of high blood pressure there!  
  
7\. Although they are very ambitious, they don't mind goofing off (and sleeping in) where possible.   
  
8\. Axion thinks that indulgences should be earned, but given the work they do most days Axion usually feels that they've earned it. Chocolate and bubble baths are favorite indulgences. Not necessarily at the same time, but after a really hard day why not?  
  
9\. Axion does not typically wear a lot of makeup. Squad, Order, and Rank insignia or course, but otherwise usually only lipstick. In some exciting color to match (or tastefully clash with) their hair that day.  
  
10\. Neuroses? Well, if they ever left the Order, a lot of their daily habits would become neuroses pretty quickly. But given the nature of their job, it's only reasonable for them to watch their words, to avoid loose salt and iron filings, and so on.  
  
11\. They are an avid chess player, even more so than the rest of their squad. And they are pretty good at it, too!  
  
12\. Axion prefers reading old-school whodunnits for relaxation, and histories of Diplomacy for serious reading.  
  
13\. Axion's sexual orientation is "indulgences should be earned, but given the work they do most days Axion usually feels that they've earned it.". See also _Trifle Salad_. Especially Aoibheann. And Firas, for that matter, especially the way he's posed on the cover of the "Back to Back" album.  
  
14\. As with the neuroses, Axion's augmented cerebellum bulges and heightened ear points would count as abnormalities in any other career but are pretty standard in their context.  
  
15\. Biggest short term goal: lead a successful diplomatic incursion run. Smallest: chocolate and a bubble bath.  
  
16\. Biggest long term goal: saving up for a Consularship mantle. Smallest long term goal: seeing _xXGAMAXx_ in concert from one of the first ten rows.  
  
17\. Axion's preferred mode of dress is actually the standard Squad uniform, in its simple black-on-black elegance. They would probably dress similarly even if their choices weren't constrained.  
  
18\. Favorite beverage: cheap crappy beer. Favorite beverage when trying to impress someone: High-proof grain alcohol. (Their enhanced metabolism means they can drink a lot of the stuff, which is fun at parties but doesn't really taste that great).  
  
19\. Axion often does sometimes review upcoming mission specs while falling asleep, as much as that might seem cliché. On the other hand, that Trifle Salad poster is right there on the wall...   
  
20\. Childhood illness: obviously they hit The Sight, otherwise they wouldn't be doing what they do. It was pretty early on for them, around ten or eleven years old.  
  
21\. Turn-ons: Aoibheann. Turn-offs: sloppiness in the field, incompetence in general.  
  
22\. Given a blank piece of paper and a pencil, Axion would probably fold it into a paper airplane and shoot it at whoever gave it to them.  
  
23\. In general, Axion isn't especially well organized, except where it impacts their day-to-day job. So in practice, this means that many things (from their bedroom to their case of Items of Recognition) are meticulously organized.  
  
24\. Axion is especially proud of their mastery of the Rules of Binding and Unbinding Promise. Both detection, interpretation, and creation (although they certainly aren't Consul-level just yet. Give them time!)  
  
25\. Five years from today, Axion would like to be with the same Squad but in more of a leadership role, and possibly with a first-payment on that Consularship Ring in the pipeline!  
  
26\. Plans for the future, see previous question. And contingency plans are just planning for contingency. Or something like that.  
  
27\. Their biggest regret is that they were offered an Iron Key as a child. And obviously, they are incredibly glad that they found a way to politely decline it, but not accepting still feels like a loss. And it is.  
  
28\. Their best friend and worst enemy are the same: Force Support Bryant Starflex. Grandstanding, unsubtle, and explosive, Starflex has come close to ruining any number of negotiation incursions. And yet, when the chips are down, he really puts the "Force" in "Force Support" and has saved their ass a number of times over. He is also almost as good at chess and Axion is and is arguably better at Call of Duty.  
  
29\. Axion is able to remain calm while on the job, even in the face of truly catastrophic extrapersonal disasters. The scan reads "winter" when the spec sheet says "iron" and they just indulge in a few potents curses and move on with their day.  
  
30\. Interpersonal disasters are another matter. When their squadmate Jasmine St. Clair undertook Contract, Axion was inconsolable for months. They finished their business at the Hall with ice-cold precision, and then went home and fell apart completely.  
  
31\. Axion's most prized possession is the light half of their Items of Recognition, which belonged to their great-grandparent and are made of smoked ruby and glass.  
  
32\. With certain exceptions (an ivory chess set, their great-grandparent's Light Items,  &c.) Axion isn't concerned about specific material possessions. They require a number of tools, and they want those tools to be of high quality, but that's all. And yes, chocolate counts as a tool.   
  
33\. Axion has a deep love for their home and family but does not get the chance to visit very often, for obvious reasons. However, the Squad in general (and, to a certain extent, the Order as a whole) are also family and are extremely precious to them.  
  
34\. Privacy, in general, is hard to come by, given the close quarters. And for the most part, Axion doesn't really miss it. But every so often it is just wonderful to spend some time completely and utterly alone. They have a low-grade key to the Underking's Parklands and make use of it two or three times a year.  
  
35\. Axion has spent years trying to find a way to justify their Call of Duty obsession as a form of training, but it simply isn't. Force Support Starflex is able to make a _marginally_ better case for it as training for his job and he does so. Frequently.  
  
36\. Jasmine St. Clair makes Axion feel guilty. And any time the Order releases a squadmate Axion feels guilty, even if there was nothing that they could have done to prevent it.   
  
37\. Axion is proud of being analytic in their decision making. Not to exclusion of all feeling, of course, but given enough time they usually end up making choices based on careful consideration rather than impulse.  
  
38\. Axion is definitely a Type B, Sub-Cat 12, personality. They have neither the training, the inclination, nor the oracular nature to qualify for any of the Type A subcats. They're absolutely fine with this, however.  
  
39\. Axion recharges their batteries differently depending on whether they feel physically / emotionally or intellectually drained. Online chess in the   
first case, bubble baths, and murder mysteries in the second.  
  
40\. Axion is fairly honest about their abilities. However, one doesn't put oneself on the Consular path is one is overly modest!  
  
41\. Axion is not misanthropic at all, they genuinely like most of the people, and also most of the "people" that they've met.  
  
42\. Axion's hobbies include chess, video games (the Call of Duty series, mostly), reading, and obviously Tai Chi.  
  
43\. Axion graduated from 10th grade in the Regionals, but at that point, they had already hit The Sight, so a transfer to Academy was a foregone conclusion. As such, they really don't have any experience with non-job-specific training or liberal arts education.  
  
44\. As for Religion, Axion would never say, even alone at the Underking's. But deep down they still more or less follow the Caireachtian leanings they were raised with.  
  
45\. Naturally, Axion has a keen interest in and understanding of the occult as it pertains to their job, but they aren't superstitious. That said, they've seen enough weirdness that they try not to judge other peoples' odd beliefs. Who can say what's mumbo-jumbo and what's Diplomacy, or just common sense, after all?  
  
46\. Does Axion express themselves through words or deeds? Well, they are trying to master Binding and Unbinding Promises and are saving up for a Ring, so no, they do not put a lot of faith in the words that people say. Not, at least, without an enormous amount of thought about all of the possible implications of those words.  
  
47\. Axion isn't looking for Serious, Lifelong Love at the moment. Their job is too dangerous if nothing else. But maybe in a few years.  
  
48\. Axion expresses love through preparation, making absolutely sure that the rest of the squad is as safe as they can make them, and that they are doing their job perfectly. They also express love through relentless shit-talking, of course.  
  
49\. In general, Axion's hand-to-hand fighting style is "Starflex, get the hell over here!" But they are a reasonably competent defensive fighter if need be. And, of course, if things become seriously dire they have enough of the Manifest that their would-be attacker would probably regret it. Axion would regret it as well, naturally, as would most of the folks within line of sight, but that option is always there.  
  
50\. Axion is not afraid of dying. That simply isn't their job—they've got Force Supports like Bryant Starflex to be afraid of death on their behalf!  
  
Axion is afraid of oathbreaks, of Contract, and of screwing up the protocols or the Protocols. Axion is terrified of committing some secret, arcane sin of Diplomacy that they were never even taught to look for and dooming themselves and everyone they love because of a misplaced comma or an unnoticed homonym.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. What does their bedroom look like?  
> 2\. Do they have any daily rituals?  
> 3\. Do they exercise, and if so, what do they do? How often?  
> 4\. What would they do if they needed to make dinner but the kitchen was busy?  
> 5\. Cleanliness habits (personal, workspace, etc.)  
> 6\. Eating habits and sample daily menu  
> 7\. Favorite way to waste time and feelings surrounding wasting time  
> 8\. Favorite indulgence and feelings surrounding indulging  
> 9\. Makeup?  
> 10\. Neuroses? Do they recognize them as such?  
> 11\. Intellectual pursuits?  
> 12\. Favorite book genre?  
> 13\. Sexual Orientation? And, regardless of own orientation, thoughts on sexual orientation in general?  
> 14\. Physical abnormalities? (Both visible and not, including injuries/disabilities, long-term illnesses, food-intolerances, etc.)  
> 15\. Biggest and smallest short term goal?  
> 16\. Biggest and smallest long term goal?  
> 17\. Preferred mode of dress and rituals surrounding dress  
> 18\. Favorite beverage?  
> 19\. What do they think about before falling asleep at night?  
> 20\. Childhood illnesses? Any interesting stories behind them?  
> 21\. Turn-ons? Turn-offs?  
> 22\. Given a blank piece of paper, a pencil, and nothing to do, what would happen?  
> 23\. How organized are they? How does this organization/disorganization manifest in their everyday life?  
> 24\. Is there one subject of study that they excel at? Or do they even care about intellectual pursuits at all?  
> 25\. How do they see themselves 5 years from today?  
> 26\. Do they have any plans for the future? Any contingency plans if things don’t workout?  
> 27\. What is their biggest regret?  
> 28\. Who do they see as their best friend? Their worst enemy?  
> 29\. Reaction to sudden extrapersonal disaster (eg The house is on fire! What do they do?)  
> 30\. Reaction to sudden intrapersonal disaster (eg close family member suddenly dies)  
> 31\. Most prized possession?  
> 32\. Thoughts on material possessions in general?  
> 33\. Concept of home and family?  
> 34\. Thoughts on privacy? (Are they a private person, or are they prone to ‘TMI’?)  
> 35\. What activities do they enjoy, but consider to be a waste of time?  
> 36\. What makes them feel guilty?  
> 37\. Are they more analytical or more emotional in their decision-making?  
> 38\. Would they consider themselves a Type A or Type B personality?  
> 39\. What recharges them when they’re feeling drained?  
> 40\. Would you say that they have a superiority-complex? Inferiority-complex? Neither?  
> 41\. How misanthropic are they?  
> 42\. Hobbies?  
> 43\. How far did they get in formal education? What are their views on formal education vs self-education?  
> 44\. Religion?  
> 45\. Superstitions or views on the occult?  
> 46\. Do they express their thoughts through words or deeds?  
> 47\. If they were to fall in love, who (or what) is their ideal?  
> 48\. How do they express love?  
> 49\. If this person were to get into a fist fight, what is their fighting style like?  
> 50\. Is this person afraid of dying? Why or why not?


End file.
